User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: AS1 Ep. 1 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Asia O'Hara Kim Chi Sharon Needles You ladies...are safe. But remember, safe is not a word I associate with this "Wiki's Next Drag All Star". You mediocre hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you-Delusion, Katy Perry, Oujo-chan, Phi Phi O'Hara, Red X and Valentina- represent the best and worst All Stars of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Delusion Nicholas: I'm really heartbroken to see that you haven't submitted. I gave you a second chance and I wish you were able to continue. But, this is all stars and things are different so...you could still be safe. Aja: Nicki: You didn't send in and i had really high hopes for my queen and legend ): Next up...Katy Perry Nicholas: You really served it today. Although at first I was a little hesitant about your speech, but then your look was an absolute step up. You probably had the best glow-up out of everyone and that's what I like to see. With your speech, to me it was almost like you were doubting yourself but towards the end you proved your point and you even added a little reference in there which I liked. I wish your speech was a bit longer because I felt like you could have stretched the length. Aja: Nicki: Oh girl, your glow up got me shooketh. Your speech was so good, but it was so little, I kinda wanted more. I love how you talked about your flaws in the past and that you've taken action. The thing I didn't like was that it started on you saying that you're surprised to be in this season because of your track record. The past is the past. Now onto your runway. Sometimes im like "what?" at what katy wears... But this look got me quaking in my boots omg! I would never think that Katy would EVER wear something like that but it fits her so good. Next up...Oujo-chan Nicholas: I liked your speech and you explained why you were brought back, but I don't think you explained why you are an all star. You could've done better tonight and I also felt like you were greatly outperformed. I didn't really like your look that much. Once again, you are serving something simple and I wasn't a big fan of it. To be honest, I think I liked the original look better and that's a huge problem. Aja: Nicki: Your speech was not the greatest. I don't like the arguments you used in it and I dont like the way you explained why you're an all star. Saying that "I did good on this and that" is not why you're an all star in my eyes. It's more of how much you've improved and how much you've grown and that stuff that makes the speech good. Now the look, I really don't think this was a RuDemption look. I kinda like the before one better. The color scheme on the original look fits way more than the RuDemption one. A green skirt, a blue t-shirt and a red tie/bow (not sure) does not go well together. Next up...Phi Phi O'Hara Nicholas: Your speech slayed today. You did everything right. You explained exactly why you were brought back and I was so surprised when you added quotes from the judges. It just took your speech way above the bar today. Really well done. Although your speech was great, I wasn't so crazy about your look. It was definitely better than last time because you actually sent something but...I think it could've been a lot better. Aja: Nicki: I feel like this critique is gonna be too much alike Valentina's but thats alright. You did so amazing this week! Your speech really made me think that you're an all star and that you deserve to be in the top this week. I wasn't so sure about your runway tho.. Like it's good and all but i dont feel like you did a RuDemption as much as some of the other queens did. I'm not saying that I don't like it, I'm saying that i have a feeling that you could do better. Even tho i wasn't the biggest fan of your look, I still think that speech of yours was amazing. Next up...Red X Nicholas: I feel like you and Oujo had the same issue. The speech was good, but it wasn't good enough. This is all stars and you are competing against really fierce queens. You need to step it up if you want to win. As for the look I think you could've gone with something a little more versatile and not just a drawing that you didn't do. Overall, you need to do better and I know you can. Aja: Nicki: I like your speech but I feel like there's something missing. I think it may be because all you talked about was the past and said " I have shown massive growth since season 1 too. " but with nothing adding up. It just ended kinda rough. And now the look, I'm really not the biggest fan of you using so many looks that's like so far apart from eachother that it doesnt make sense. I would get it if you used like a certain type of drawings or like a character from a cartoon. i feel like you have a huuge advantage since you dont have such a limited type of looks. Last up...Valentina Nicholas: You're perfect, you're beautiful, you slayed a writing challenge. On Season 3, your downfall was writing challenges, but tonight you turned your weakness into your strength. I loved what you talked about in your speech and your speech was definitely All-Star worthy. Your look was much better than the original and you had one of my favorite looks tonight. Well done! Aja: Nicki: Yes, Bitch, Work! You absolutely killed it tonight! Both your runway look AND your speech was amazing! Even though your other red for filth look was good, your new one was so much better! I also really like your speech because you talk about how much of an all stars you are and how much you can do. Good job this week! Ladies, based on the judges critiques, I've made my decision... Phi Phi O'Hara, Valentina Condragulations you are the Top 2 all stars of this challenge Well done my queens! Katy Perry Your runway look really shone through and I can't wait to hear you ROAR!... You're safe. Delusion, Oujo-chan, Red X I'm sorry my dears but you are the bottom 3 all stars of the week. Two top all stars stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and give one of the bottom queens...the chop! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...RuDemption Showdown. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Now, while you all deliberate on discord and prepare your looks, the judges and I will play strip poker. Welcome back ladies, Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Phi Phi O'Hara You're a winner baby! Valentina You're safe. Phi Phi O'Hara With great power comes great responsibility. Which one of the bottom queens have you chosen to give...the chop. Phi Phi: "I have chosen to eliminate..." Delusion As it is written so it shall be done... You are and will always be an all star Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts